


my pretty heart (can you take it, baby?)

by peachywoo



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mentions of seungwoo, seungseok being cute, seungwoo's nail polish kit makes an appearance, seungyoun is annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachywoo/pseuds/peachywoo
Summary: Wooseok loves to watch dumb videos. Seungyoun loves to annoy him for it.or Wooseok paints Seungyoun's nails.





	my pretty heart (can you take it, baby?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
This is my frist fic for this fandom, and my first fic in two years.  
I call this my warm up work.  
It's short and light, it took me a while to finally be able to write something so I hope it's (at least) a little enjoyable!
> 
> Also, the title is taken from our dear soty Pretty Girl

Wooseok loves to watch dumb videos.

He can spend hours sitting on the sofá with the YouTube tab open watching whatever comes up in his recommendations, it doesn't matter if it's good content or not as long as he is entertained. So, when "I painted my boyfriend's nails" appears on his homepage he doesn't waste a second before clicking on it.

He's 5 minutes in, having a good time, when he senses a presence behind him. He looks back and sees Seungyoun, his roommate, looking at his laptop screen with a smile on his face. He pauses the video and takes one of his earbuds off.

"What do you want?" he asks Seungyoun. The other smiles at him.

"Me? Nothing, just curious about what you were watching." He answers, still smiling.

"Then why are you smiling like that? It's creepy, quit it."

"What, now I can't smile?" asks Seungyoun, clearly teasing him, "Do you want me to frown all day?"

"Don't bullshit me, I know you," Wooseok says, lightly slapping him on the shoulder.

The thing is, just like Wooseok loves watching dumb videos, Seungyoun loves to annoy him for it. It's not like Seungyoun has an impeccable taste in what he calls entertainment, but it's just that he seems to enjoy bothering Wooseok. They have been roommates since freshman year, when they were randomly assigned together, and got along so well that they decided to both leave the dorms a year later and rent a place together. So, now that they've been living with each other for almost four years, Wooseok can say that he's used to Seungyoun's antics.

"I swear it's nothing!" he insists, smirking a little, "it's just," he pauses and Wooseok rolls his eyes.

"Don't," he says, but Seungyoun chooses to ignore him.

"It's just" he continues, "'I painted my boyfriend's nails' is such a classic, one can't help but smile when watching it. Your body just gets filled with emotion." He says, smiling.

"Oh you're really satisfied with yourself after saying that, aren't you?" says Wooseok, deadpan.

"Of course I am, how did you know?" he says, big dumb satisfied smile on his face. Wooseok wants to slap him a little.

"I'm just an expert in dumbasses," says Wooseok, smiling sweetly at the other. Seungyoun grabs his chest and closes his eyes.

"Ouch, that hurts," he groans, "The venom in those words, Wooseokie is such a harsh person," huffs out Seungyoun, pouting at Wooseok.

"Ah yes, the worst ever," Wooseok says, trying to control his smile.

You see, just like Seungyoun enjoys to bother Wooseok, Wooseok enjoys being bothered by Seungyoun. He likes the attention, and maybe, just maybe, it was to do with the fact that he has a little (Read: a _big_) crush on him.

"Ha! I made you smile. See? I'm more entertaining than the trash you watch on YouTube."

"Don't think so highly of yourself, I'm just laughing at how dumb you are," Seungyoun grabs his chest again, groaning.

"Shit, he attacks once more," Wooseok bites a smile and looks back at his screen, pretending to sigh.

"Are you done bothering me? I kinda wanna go back to my video," he says, but honestly, he is hoping Seungyoun keeps being annoying. Seungyoun has been too busy with his job and school lately, while still trying to go to the studio every now and then, so he didn't have much time for Wooseok and well, he missed him a lot.

"I'm never done bothering you, but I can stop for now."

"Thank you," Wooseok says, knowing damn well that Seungyoun is _not_ done.

"But," Seungyoun says, making Wooseok's finger linger on top of the space bar and look back at him. He knew it.

"What now?"

"Tell me, why is she painting her boyfriend's nails? Like, what's the point in all that?" Seungyoun asks. He thinks about how Seungyoun will nitpick anything and everything to annoy him, and it works.

"Oh my god, it's just a dumb YouTube video, Seungyoun. There's no reason behind it." Wooseok says, exasperated.

"Sorry! I just wanted to know," he says, smiling again. Suddenly Wooseok feels the urge to kiss that dumb smile off his face, but he can't.

"Why are you so interested in the video, huh?" Wooseok asks instead.

"I'm not interested, just curious."

"That's being interested, Seungyoun."

"Maybe I want to get my nails painted, stop judging," he jokes. But _oh_, that gives Wooseok an idea. He smirks at Seungyoun, "What? Why are you smiling like that?" Seungyoun asks.

"Oh Seungyoun, if you wanted me to paint your nails you should've just asked, I wouldn't have judged you!" Wooseok says sweetly. He imagines Seungyoun with painted nails and _now that would be hot_. Wooseok's mind is amazing, ugh.

"Wooseokie I see what you're trying to do," says Seungyoun, putting a hand on Wooseok's shoulder, "But my masculinity isn't fragile, I wouldn't mind painting my nails." Wooseok smiles at him. God, he loves him.

"Then let's do it!" he says, setting his laptop aside and getting up.

"Wait, now?"

"Yeah, when else?" Wooseok asks, already walking towards his bedroom.

"Do you even have nail polish?" Seungyoun asks with a confused expression on his face, trailing behind Wooseok.

"Yes, I do," he says. He gets to his room and goes straight for the 3rd drawer of his bedside table. He opens it and _there it is_, he sees the little pink pouch and gabs it. He turns around and smiles at Seungyoun, who is standing by the door of his room, just looking at him still confused, "Here!" he says, holding the little pouch up so Seungyoun could see.

"I'm- that's yours?" he asks Wooseok, pointing at the pouch.

Wooseok shakes his head and starts walking out of the room, with Seungyoun following behind him.

"Actually, no. These are Seungwoo's, but he forgot them here last time he came to paint my nails," he explains. Seungyoun lets out a little _oh_.

"Uh, I didn't know Seungwoo painted your nails. I've never seen you with them painted."

"That's because I asked Seungwoo to remove the polish for me that same day," Wooseok says, sitting down on one of the chairs by the table, "Sit down so I can paint them for you," he says, pointing at the cair next to him. Seungyoun does as told.

"But why did he paint your nails?" Seungyoun asks, putting his hands on the table, "I mean, I know he likes to paint his own nails but, I don't know." Wooseok gives him a confused smile.

"Well, he just wanted to paint my nails, I guess? He told me I had pretty nails and wanted to see how they looked painted."

"Oh I see," Seungyoun says, looking down at Wooseok's hands. He grabs one of them and inspects it, "I guess he's right, they're very delicate and pretty" he says looking back up and smiling at Wooseok.

Wooseok feels the blood run up to his face and looks away. _God_, damn Cho Seungyoun and his ability to make Wooseok melt with the smallest things. It's not the first time Seungyoun says stuff like this, he does it quite often, almost as often as he bothers him. But Wooseok never takes it seriously, because he knows Seungyoun is just joking. Seungwoo has told him that he's an idiot, that it's obvious that they both like each other, but that's Seungwoo seeing more than it is, Wooseok is the one on the receiving end of things and he knows it's all for shits and giggles on Seungyoun's part. He would try and joke around the same way, but he's not as brave, maybe because for him it wouldn't be a joke.

But even though he knows Seungyoun is just taking the piss, his heart doesn't.

"Uhm, thank you I guess," he says in almost a whisper. He notices Seungyoun still holding his hand and looks up at him, "I kinda need my hand back."

"Oh. Sorry, yeah," he says, letting go of Wooseok's hand and looking around.

Wooseok sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, and focuses on taking out the little bottles out of the pouch, placing them on the table for Seungyoun to see, "Choose the color you like, there isn't much variety since he only brought a small part of his collection, but still."

"I like this one," Seungyoun says, and just as Wooseok expected he grabs the black glittery bottle and shakes it in his direction. Wooseok smiles and takes it.

"Of course you would choose the black one, but I'm glad. This is gonna look good on you."

"Oh, you think so?" Seungyoun asks, getting closer to him. Wooseok nods.

"Yup, let's get that eboy look." Seungyoun looks at him frowning.

"The fuck is an eboy?" he asks. Wooseok fake gasps.

"Oh my! You don't know what an eboy is?"

"Uh, should I know what that is?"

"Of course you should! It's internet culture," Wooseok sighs, "stan twitter would eat you alive," Seungyoun frowns again.

"You know what? Let's move past that. Just paint my damn nails."

"Demanding, aren't we?" Wooseok says, giving Seungyoun a little smirk "maybe if you say please I'll paint them."

"This was your idea!" Seungyoun protests.

"If I recall correctly you were the one that said," Wooseok clears his throat to imitate Seungyoun's voice "_'what if I wanna get my nails painted'_, so I don't think it was my idea." Seungyoun makes a face.

"First of all, I don't speak like that. Second, I don't care that much so fine, whatever you say _princess_, my idea," Wooseok chokes on his spit, because that's a first. Seungyoun doesn't seem to notice he slipped that nickname in, or maybe he doesn't care. But Wooseok does, oh Wooseok cares a lot. "So would your highness please paint my nails?" he says while wiggling his fingers on top of the table.

"I-" he clears his throat, "yes, uh, yes."

So Wooseok does. He'll admit that he's not the best at painting nails, he remembers Seungwoo doing a lot more steps than just applying the polish directly on the bare nail but he can't bother to ask him right now (and also the fact that he can't get over that goddamn nickname which makes him dizzy). Even so, he thinks he's doing a great job. He's not painting Seungyoun's skin, and that's enough for him.

They sit in silence as he finishes the right hand and moves to the left one, he's trying his best to concentrate on what he's doing instead of focusing on how close Seungyoun is, or how warm his hands are. He doesn't even dare to break the silence. But luckily, or not, Seungyoun does that for him.

"You know," he starts. Wooseok keeps his gaze on Seungyoun's hand.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering," he continues, Wooseok hums in response, "For how long will we keep this up?" at that Wooseok looks up, confused by the other's words.

"Uh, what do you mean?" he asks and looks back down to finish the last two nails.

"You really don't know?"

"I mean, the only thing I can come up with is how we've only seen each other twice this week, counting today," he tentatively says, and Seungyoun chuckles. This makes Wooseok frown and looks at the other, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," says Seungyoun, smiling at him. He brings his free hand up and pinches his cheek, "You're just so cute." Wooseok gapes at him, his face suddenly feels like it's on fire, "But that's not what I meant."

"Uh, then what?" he bites his lip and looks back down, quickly finishing the last nail, "Done." Seungyoun brings both hands in front of his face and stares at his fingers, turning them around and looking at them from different angles. He puts them down and smiles at him.

"Thanks, Seokie, it looks amazing," Wooseok blushes for the nth time.

"It's nothing," he says while looking down, "I think they look good on you," he adds. Which is true, it might be just nail polish but it makes Wooseok feel things.

"Really?" he nods, "I'm glad then," says Seungyoun, he feels him getting closer to him.

All of a sudden he starts feeling nervous, he doesn't like not knowing what's going on and definitely doesn't like how different this feels. Because this is not the usual playfulness Wooseok has to deal with, even though they aren't even touching, the vibe feels different, Seungyoun feels different. It feels more serious, and he doesn't know why.

"So, back to our conversation," says the other. Wooseok looks at him and finally notices how close they actually are, "For how long we gonna keep this thing up?" he repeats. Wooseok frowns.

"You already said that but I don't understand what you mean, Seungyoun," he says. Seungyoun bites a smile.

"I mean this pinning thing," he says and _oh no_. He figured it out. He realized that Wooseok likes him, he's fucked. So that was the reason why everything felt so weird, of course Seungyoun was going to notice at some point. The shock must show on his face, since seconds later he feels Seungyoun's hand on his cheek, "Hey, what's wrong? Don't tell me I read things wrong, because that's gonna be embarrassing."

"Uh, well," he forces out a laugh, "No. But it's embarrassing enough for me already." Seungyoun smiles at him.

"So, do you like me?" he asks, and Wooseok wants to die. He didn't want this to happen like this. On god, why did this have to happen like this? Couldn't it have been at least a little less humiliating? He's got Seungyoun being all sweet about it, holding his damn face with one hand as if he's comforting a _little kid_ that just got hurt (Which, Wooseok thinks, it's probably true.)

"I- _yeah?_" he says, but Seungyoun frowns.

"Is that a yes?" Wooseok sighs, and decides to get over with it. He's already been cornered so might as well just say it.

"Yes, Seungyoun, I like you. I've liked you for years. No, scratch that, I love you. All this time that we've been living together I've been completely in love with you, with every single thing about you," he says "Happy? Now you can let go of me," he finishes and looks at Seungyoun, he sees how his face brightens up completely, which confuses him. But, he doesn't have much time to think about it because the next thing he knows, Seungyoun is bringing his other hand up and squishing Wooseok's cheeks while smiling at him.

"Oh fuck, finally! I've been waiting for so long," he says.

"Uh, what do y-"

"Wait, now it's my turn," he clears his throat, "Wooseok, I've been in love with you ever since I saw your little devilish smirk for the first time back in freshman year. I've been in love with you for all these years too, and I tried to make you notice how I felt for you, but you always laughed it off so I thought _maybe he doesn't see me that way._ But I noticed the way you looked at me, and how shy you got when I complimented you or got clingy, so I decided to grow some balls and ask you out, but uh, it was harder than it seemed. But that doesn't matter now."

Wooseok can only gape. Seungyoun likes him? No, Seungyoun _loves_ him? It doesn't seem real.

"Uh, Seokie?"

"You _love me_?" Wooseok asks.

"Well, I just told you that I love you seconds ago, but yes, I love you, Wooseok," says Seungyoun, smiling sweetly at him.

"What the fuck," is the only thing he can say.

"What's wrong?" asks the other, sounding concerned.

"Nothing, I just can't believe this. I thought you were doing some kind of intervention for me to stop being a creep, I don't know, I expected rejection," he says, and Seungyoun starts laughing hysterically.

"Oh my God, Wooseok. You're so dumb," Wooseok frowns, and Seungyoun squishes his cheeks even more, "Such a cute dumbass."

"Shut up, let go of me" he says while trying to get away from the other, which only makes Seungyoun cling even more to him.

"No, from now on I'll never let you go," Wooseok stops, and looks at Seungyoun.

"That," he starts, "Is disgusting."

Seungyoun finally lets go of his face to grab his chest and fall back into his chair, "You're so mean!"

"And you're so lame," he retorts.

"I'm dating the meanest boy, this is so sad," says Seungyoun, and Wooseok raises an eyebrow at him.

"Dating?" he asks, Seungyoun stops acting and looks back at him, alarmed.

"Uh, unless you don't want to? I'm not trying to force you into anything!" Wooseok smiles, resting his face on his hands.

"I mean, I do want to date you, but we haven't even kissed yet," he pouts.

"Fuck, you're so cute," says Seungyoun, getting closer to Wooseok, both their noses almost touching, "May I?" he asks, grabbing Wooseok's waist with both hands.

"Please do," he says while putting both arms around the other's neck.

And he does. Seungyoun kisses him slow and deep, without rushing. He takes his time tasting his lips, and it makes Wooseok's toes curl. He thinks that this is it. It might not be the most mindblowing scene for a first kiss, but it doesn't matter, because his whole body feels electric at this moment.

They kiss for what feels like ages, until he feels Seungyoun smiling against his mouth, "Why are you laughing?" he asks, leaning back.

"Nothing, just," he chuckles, "My boyfriend painted my nails," he says.

"That's it. We're breaking up," he says, making distance between himself and Seungyoun, who just tries to climb on top of him.

"Nooo, don't break up with me, you're so sexy, haha," says Seungyoun, putting both hands on his thighs.

"I hate you so much, I regret this relationship already," he says while rubbing his temples.

"Nah, you love me," Seungyoun smiles at him, and softly pecks him on the lips. Wooseok can't help but smile back.

"Yeah, I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this whole thing, thank you!  
I'm aware that is not that great, but I wanted to post a little something to start getting into writing again.  
Leave a comment if you want, those are always appreciated.  
Also if you have any prompt suggestions that'd be nice<3
> 
> come say hi on Twitter! I'm at [hswflash](https://twitter.com/hswflash)


End file.
